


Trapped

by imnotobsessedyouare



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Character Study, I just wanted to do something with Evan ok, I should be sleeping, Other, Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotobsessedyouare/pseuds/imnotobsessedyouare
Summary: To be honest, I just wanted to write something with Evan but I didn't want the reader to be super useless and needy or the Trapper to like them and only them in an obsession kind of way because I can't really see him being like that. He is a killer after all. This was a study for when someone gets trapped, in this case it's you! The reader.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I just wanted to write something with Evan but I didn't want the reader to be super useless and needy or the Trapper to like them and only them in an obsession kind of way because I can't really see him being like that. He is a killer after all. This was a study for when someone gets trapped, in this case it's you! The reader.

Can’t.

I can’t move.

My entire body goes rigid, like I’m stuck in a trance or something. Every fiber in my body feels like it’s glued to this very spot. The only thing that can move now are my eyes, but even then they don’t like what they see. 

Rusted steel jaws are clamped tightly around my poor left ankle, two hands go to cover my mouth. Panic grabs me by the neck and shakes the muffled scream out of me, I take a knee and cry into my palms. I’m breathing fast and hard, my eyes stay pinned to the dry grass soaking up in my blood. When I seem to get over the shock of stepping in the bear trap, my hands move from my face and slowly towards the jaws of the contraption. I need to act fast, but I worry that I lack the resilience.

I clench my jaw, oh god… and begin to wrench apart the trap. The blades mess my ankle up as I try and get them away from my tender flesh, wet noises ensue when I let go to do a half yell half gasp. It hurts so bad; too bad-- I can’t fathom how anyone could do this. Still, I don’t have much time and I’d rather not wait for the hunter to return. With a few deep breaths and hot tears, I attempt to escape again.

“Aaagh, come on damn it”, I grunt.

I begin to pry it apart, but the bear trap squeezes against my palms. Not quite but almost, I’m making progress here. I crane my head to peer around, if I no one comes by I might actually be in some deep shit here. Wiping my palms on the grass, I go to try again. Soft footfalls near me, I really gotta fucking hurry. My heart rate goes to hell as I finally get the courage to try and get the trap off, to my luck it snaps back.

I fall on my back and lay in the grass, I did it. Yay. Looking down at my ankle, I’m not too sure if I’ll be able to fix that. Sheepishly, I reach down and brush my fingers up against the wound. Instant regret. I retract my hand almost instantly and inhale sharply, it’s almost like pain is amplified here. Wouldn’t be too surprised honestly. 

I crawl back to rest against the toes of boots-- wait. A bone white mask mocks my false sense of security as I bump into the Trapper, Evan Macmillan. He grins, that smile alone let’s me know I’m totally fucked. His cleaver gleams in the moonlight as I scramble to get up, bones clicking as blood sprays from my injury. In my haste to get away, the hulking figure of a man guffaws and walks after me. Panic fills my lungs and all I want to do is run away. Get somewhere safe.

Will that ever happen now? Where is truly safe? I make the mistake of peaking over my shoulder and there he is, not even breaking a sweat as he strides over to me. The weapon he carries is raised high above his head as my eyes widen in fear, my throat clenches as I suddenly forget how to breathe. Evan brings it down in one swift movement, I feel the cool metal slice me open and send me to the ground. 

This is it.

This is the end for me.

Run, crawl, escape, get away-- survive. 100 words zip through my mind like bullets as I lay in a heap of my own blood, the man behind me simply wiping my red substance on his sleeve before coming over to collect me. 

“Did you really think you could get away?”, his deep voice begs to ask.

It hurts to breathe, so his answer won’t be coming anytime soon. I’m snatched up by the neck before I’m thrown over his shoulder like prized game, my vision is blurring as he walks me over to a hook. At least I think that’s where he’s taking me, the basement is just as good. The Trapper holds me just above the hook, and I try to cling onto him. Though I’m about to pass away at any given moment, I’m going out how I want to go out. There’s a scoff at my weak attempt to preserve my life, his arms tense to set me on the hooked piece of metal.

“You’re making this harder than it has to be”, he grumbles.

“Good”


End file.
